Ryuk and me
by goodbuddy321
Summary: This is after Light died. The girl is an OC and she is Light's cousin
1. Part 1 of 2

_Thinking_

I woke up to find something ugly and scary staring me in the face. "Ahhh! W-who or w-what are y-you?" I asked shivering all over, I mean he's hideous. The mysterious creature chuckled darkly.

"My my, you are scared. Aren't you little one?" he inquired with his coarse voice. I stopped shivering and walked up to him looking at him.

"Who or what are you? Seriously," I asked again. He chuckled his dark chuckle. Slowly he came closer and closer until his face was only 3 inches away from mine. I stared into his red eyes, I couldn't help it. They were mesmerizing, almost… demonic. They also held an aura of mystery.

"I'm a death god, the name is Ryuk," he finally answered. My eyes widened a bit. Death god? ran through my mind. I smirked, _interesting_.

Ryuk P.O.V.

_Heh, the human is scared. So, she's Yagami Light's cousin huh. Her reaction is way different than his though_. Suddenly she started to smirk, _I wonder what she is thinking_. I don't know why, but I found myself smirking with her. _Interesting_.

Minami P. O. V.

_So this the death god Ryuk Light was talking about in his 'man diary_'. (A/n: Let's say that he had one) As I was thinking Ryuk smirked too. How do I get Ryuk on my side?… dur! Shinigami's LOVE apples. They go through a withdrawal if they don't get their apples, especially Ryuk. He is probably one the only Shinigamis that love apples that much. Instantly I knew what to do. I walked out of the door with Ryuk following after me. I didn't panic because in Light's 'man diary' it said only the people who have touched the Shinigami's deathnote are only able to see them. My mother was in the kitchen making dinner, my brothers and sisters weren't in sight, which is odd.

Anyways, I opened the fridge and searched for some apples, I took out an apple. Ryuk's eyes lit up… I think.

"Hey Minami, your siblings are all away so it's just me and you." I pulled out an apple from the fridge. I looked at her with a fake smile.

"I actually have to go out somewhere, I'll come back though," I left the house without getting her permission and strolled down the street. Ryuk was following close behind me eying the apple. _Heh, I didn't forget about you. Don't worry, Ryuk_.


	2. part 2 of 2

"O-okay, can I get my apple now?" Ryuk pleaded. I walked over to the tree Light and I used to hang out on and I climbed it to a branch that was hidden. Ryuk flew up and looked at me as I pulled out Light's man diary. "Um... can I have the apple?" Ryuk asked once more while I tossed the apple in the air. I motioned for him to take it. Ryuk ate the apple in one bite then he settled right next to me.

"What is that?"

"Light's man diary," I replied looking through the book. It took a while but I found the page I was looking for. "You see this? This page tells me all about you. From your name to your obsession with apples." Ryuk looked over my shoulder to see what I was talking about. He hummed in response.

"It's kind of weird that Light has a man diary, don't you think?" he inquired. In response to his question I shrugged,

"It contains valuable information with the Kira thing and Shinigami's. I have to ask you something...important," I paused and looked at him. All he did was look at me so, I took that as a go ahead. "I want to know, what exactly happened to Light. Did he just die or did he become a Shinigami like you... except not ugly, no offence," I corrected myself at the end. Again, he just stared at me and that sent chills down my spine. I looked away from his huge bulging eyes.

Finally he answered, "He's just floating around in the middle of hell and heaven, nothing else." Carefully I made it down the tree and started heading to the park. Once I got there I sat down on a swing and swung myself up very high. Ryuk was watching from afar. The wind was blowing in my hair as I was singing back and forth. I jumped off and did a front flip and landed on my two feet and I heard clapping from the kids who were actually watching me.

I silently told the Shinigami to follow me with my eyes and he did just that. There was a guy who happened to be selling apples and I bought a whole bunch. Ryuk's bulged out even more, if that was even possible.

"Heh heh, looks like this is the start of a great friendship." Just to get on his nerves I bit into an apple and made a run for it with him closely behind my trail. "Urg, I take that back. Get back here." It will be a great friendship indeed.


End file.
